Fluff Collection
by keepONsmiling
Summary: A collection of cute, fluffy oneshots. Pairings: SasuSaku, NejiTen, ShikaIno, NaruHina. Please R&R! [CHAPTER 10 IS UP!] SMEXY!
1. SxS: Obvious

**Obvious**

Her eyes glowed in the flickering light of the candle that illuminated the otherwise pitch dark night. Above, a million stars shone like the shimmering scales of a fish, as they smiled down at the couple. They were seated beneath the large cherry blossom tree on the hill top where they had once carved their names on years back.

"Sasuke-kun!" She had cooed in delight at the sight of the table set for two beneath the cherry blossom trees. The view of the village from the hill top was simply breath-taking. It was amazing how he had managed to lay out such an elaborate meal- complete with white wine and all- in a secluded area like this.

Dinner had gone by in comfortable silence, each still unable to comprehend the beauty that enveloped them. Occasionally, the young girl would glance up at the Uchiha, only to blush and resume her meal when he had caught her staring.

"Sakura," her gaze rose along with the raven-haired boy in front of her. He had seemed particularly fidgety that evening, which was rather uncharacteristic on an Uchiha. Something was definitely up his sleeve.

He was soon in front of her, a deft finger raised to fondle the pair of diamond earrings he had given her the year before for her birthday. She had squealed in delight then, and had worn them each and every time he asked her out on a date like this. His finger traveled downwards, tracing her jaw line and pausing momentarily to tip her chin up so emerald green met onyx. He cleared his throat, a sign of… was it nervousness? No, it couldn't be. The word "nervous" was definitely not one to be found in the dictionary of this great Uchiha, not from what she had observed the past 4 years of being with him. "Sakura," he repeated. His voice was husky now, and she couldn't help but raise a slender eyebrow in curiosity.

The finger still on her chin slid down her neck, before gracefully making its way down her left arm to grasp her tiny hand. His larger hand was calloused, years of training with all sorts of weapons having taken an obvious toll. Yet it moved with elegance and grace, like the gentle breeze that tugged at the Sakura petals above, sending them whirling and dancing off the trees.

Pulling a tiny, velvet box from his tuxedo pocket, the boy got down on his knee. And she swore she could hear her heart grinding to a standstill. A gasp escaped her lips, her hand shooting upwards to clutch her chest. It felt as though her heart was going to burst from all that euphoria. She had waited for this moment forever, dreamt about it even. No, it was too good to be true. Any moment now, she was bound to awake from this dream.

"SHANNARO!" Inner Sakura began shrieking in hysteria as she did a dozen back flips across the room

"W-will you marry me?" His masculine voice broke into her thoughts. Her lower lip trembled, as the tears inevitably made their way to her eyes. She was torn between tackling him to the floor in a huge bear hug, and screaming at the top of her lungs.

"Why me?" she found herself suddenly inquiring.

A knowing smirk crept across his face, "Isn't it obvious?" he whispered, before sliding the tiny box open. 'I love you'. The golden print seemed to glow in the light of the moon. It was engraved, deeply, into the plain silver ring. Like his love for her, it would remain forever. Tears were flowing freely down her porcelain cheeks now.

"So? I'm still waiti-" he was silenced by her soft lips as she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him fervently.

Her answer was neither carved into silver, nor written out in gold print. But it was as obvious as her undying love for him.

"Of course, silly."


	2. SxI: A Beautiful Life

**A beautiful Life**

The crickets chirped silently as the wind whispered a gentle lullaby, lulling the residents of Konohakagure into blissful slumber. That night, sleep fell like a heavy blanket upon every rookie and every kunoichi, every boy and every girl. All except a certain star-gazing, retired ANBU. There beneath the diamond studded canvas of mid-night blue he lay, an arm cradling his ingenious brain, as his now graying hair spread out beneath his head like a fan. Even now, he still wore it the exact same way he did during the Chuunin exams- in a loose pony tail which had unfailingly gained him the title of 'pineapple head'. Despite years of use and strenuous racking, his mind had inevitably stayed as sharp as ever. For he now found it wandering, against his will of course, to ponder upon his life goals, his ex-teammates, _her. _It seemed indeed, he had fulfilled every one of his goals.

To pass the Chuunin exams, Jounin exams, before finally becoming an ANBU. He couldn't say it was as easy as he would have wanted it to be. But it was satisfactory nonetheless. Hey, he had survived it long enough to live out the other dreams goals? On with the next one: to buy a house on the outskirts of the village where he could settle down. He'd fulfilled that one the day he said, "I do" and kissed his bride/ex-teammate.

He felt the hairs on the back of his neck tingle, as he sensed her presence approaching. Even after all these years of being with her, she never failed to have such an effect on him. "Hey," she greeted, laying down beside him, the warmth of her body seeping into his. They often did this, just laying on the rooftop of their apartment, one deep in thought while the other snuggled against his shoulder. It would be hours before one finally got up to return to the comfort of their bed, the other soon following after. As the silence settled over the elderly couple, his mind began to drift off again.

His next goal: to have 2 children, a girl and a boy. Then retire from his job once his daughter was married and his son had found a job. All that had gone just as planned. He remembered the day his baby girl, Inomaru had been born. She was a splitting image of her mother --from the cerulean blue eyes to her straw colored locks; one could have sworn they were photocopies. As the years went by, she soon found love and got married to a fine young ANBU. And to sum it all up, Shikamaru smirked at the thought, he was about to be a grandfather **really** soon.

His son, Shikano, too had been a high flyer in life, graduating from the Ninja academy as number one rookie of his year, he had quickly passed the Chuunin and Jounin exams by the time he was 15, and was in no time an ANBU like his old man. That had signaled the long awaited submission of the laid-back nin's resignation letter.

A contented sigh escaped his lips as his fingers intertwined with his now softly snoring wife's. Above, a star winked at him. He couldn't have been more satisfied with his life at present. Albeit setbacks from time to time, he had generally had a good life. He'd completed all his life goals, he had a nice family, a place to call home, really, there was nothing more he could ask for. "Shikamaru-kun," his wife muttered softly in her slumber. His onyx eyes softened immediately, as he pushed a strand of now graying hair out of her face. Her eyebrows were perfectly sculpted, as were her sharp nose bridge and high cheekbones. Her cream white skin was still as flawless as it was then, her lips, albeit slightly wrinkled, still rosy and pink. If anything, age had only made her more beautiful.

As he gently caressed her cheek, a realization sparked in his mind.

There was just one goal he had failed to carry out: to marry a wife who was neither beautiful nor ugly. Indeed, he'd failed terribly.

For she was definitely the most beautiful thing he'd ever laid eyes on.

Hey, whoever said he was complaining about it?


	3. SxS: Somewhere Out There

**Somewhere Out There** Song by: James Ingram and Linda Ronstadt

_Somewhere out there,  
Beneath the pale moonlight, Someone's thinking of me,  
And loving me tonight_

Somewhere out there, a raven-haired boy heaved a heavy sigh, as he ran a finger along the deep gash Kabuto had delivered him that day. He drew back the curtains to let the silver moonlight pour into his tiny, unfurnished room. It always made him feel less claustrophobic this way. He rested his exhausted body against the window sill while staring out into the dark night sky. Except for the large moon which hung just above the tree tops, it was an endless stretch of pitch black. Much like his state of mind at present. The blackness being the emptiness which lurked within, while the glowing moon being _her_.

_Somewhere out there,  
Someone's saying a __prayer__,  
Then we'll find one another,  
In that big somewhere out there._

Somewhere out there, a pink haired girl studied the silver-framed photo on her bedside table. It was the one taken of them back when they were just Genins. Kakashi-Sensei had stood behind them, his visible eye crinkled in a subtle smile and his gloved hands rested atop each of the boys' heads. Naruto stood to her right, a wide, toothy grin plastered upon his whiskered face. Sasuke stood to her left, brooding as usual, his hands stuffed deep within he pockets. Her fingers subconsciously drifted towards him, as she slowly traced his lithe form.

_And even though I know how very far apart we are,  
It helps to think we might be wishing  
On the same bright star,  
_

No, no. An onyx eyed boy shook his head; she could not have been the moon. For no matter how beautiful, the moon had its flaws- crevices so deep one could stumble in and never climb out again. If anything, she would be that bright star that had just emerged beside the moon. Flawless, brilliant, bright and hopeful. He had heard once that if one wished upon a star, his wish would definitely come true. But right now, they were miles and miles apart, as far as the moon was from the star. It would be impossible. And then again, since when had she, the star of his life, failed to grant his wishes? Maybe, just maybe…

_And when the night will start to sing  
A lonesome lullaby, It helps to think we're sleeping underneath the  
Same big sky. _

"Sasuke-kun," she whispered, her palm on the glass. It was cold. Like his heart, she added bitterly. Hot tears welled up behind her eyes, and she fought hard to keep them back. "Just spill them out, Loser!" Inner Sakura spat venomously. Tears. They couldn't turn back the wheels of time. And even if she'd shed enough to fill an ocean, it wouldn't have been enough to bring him back. She clenched her fists, she was just so weak, and… and "annoying." The words stabbed at her heart like a thousand kunai. If she'd only be able to travel back in time, turn back the hands of the clock. Maybe, just maybe she could have stopped him.

_Somewhere out there,  
If love can see us through, _

There was a sudden burst of light as her room erupted into nothingness. She shrieked, only to find her voice lost in the endless whiteness that enveloped her. Green. It was the first thing she noticed. She was in the same grass field where they'd taken that photo so many years back! Warmth. It was the next thing she noticed. The surface beneath her palm was warm, unlike the glass she had previously been clutching. Her breath caught in her throat. It was a palm, slightly calloused and pressed up against her own. It belonged to Sasuke._  
_

_Then, we'll be together,_

His large palm rested against hers, face was barely inches from hers. Onyx eyes wide as saucers stared back at emerald green, mirroring her shock. "Well, quit staring at each other and come here!" The insanely loud voice of a bouncing Naruto broke them from their daze. Beside him stood their rather amused Sensei.

"Smile your best for your Genin team photo!" _  
_

_Somewhere out there, out where dreams, come true. _

Their dreams had come true.


	4. NxT: It's Simple

**It's Simple**

She was always there. Not once had she trained with any one else—only with him. He couldn't understand why.

Day after day, she would be there, at the training grounds, just as he had arranged. A smile on her face- the one she reserved just for him- her pouch full to the brim with weapons of every kind. "Ready?" her eyes would glint with anticipation before she launched herself off the ground, showering deadly amounts of weapons on him.

Not once had she uttered a word of complaint about his long, not to mention bizarre, training schedule.

He'd once found himself tossing in bed, unable to sleep. And when Hyuuga Neji could not find sleep, there was only one thing he could do—train. Hesitantly, he had knocked on her door, and was soon greeted by a pajama-clad, mildly surprised Tenten. However, before he could begin his explanation, she had surprised him with, "training?" and an even more surprising "sure, just give me a minute to get changed!"

Above all, she could read him like a book, understand him when no one else could. He wasn't sure whether to be glad or to be infuriated by it. But nevertheless, it puzzled him to no end.

An upraised hand had signaled the end of their training session. She slumped down by his feet as he pondered hard how he was going to phrase the question. Her chocolate orbs met his and she must have read the question in his eyes, for she smiled brightly- the smile that never failed to make his heart skip a beat. "It's simple," he found himself sitting down next to her, "I love you!"

And he kissed her.


	5. SxS: No One Knew

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto or any of the characters therein (heehee, although i wish i did :))

**No One Knew**

A capricious breeze blew that evening, sending showers of gold, russet and scarlet leaves whirling and dancing. The sun was just beginning to set over Konohakagure, bathing the entire village in a warm, golden glow which seemed to cause the hustle and bustle to slowly die down.

Shop keepers hastily packed up their goods and closed for the day. Cheery farewells were bade as children departed for home. It would seem the whole village was scampering, fleeing, retreating into their homes where scrumptious dinners awaited them.

But there they were, walking side by side, undisturbed by the scurrying people they passed. Both seemingly lost in a world of their own. Their hands were not linked, and there was about a foot or so of distance between them. Yet their footsteps were synchronized, as if they have been doing this everyday of their lives, since the day they were brought into this world. And maybe they had, for day after day, rain or shine, they were seen like this. Just walking in silence. It had become a daily ritual now, and no one knew when they had started, why they did it, or where they were headed. They just did.

_Did they plan this daily stroll? Meet up somewhere perhaps? No one knew._

She had her head up, gazing into the distance, while her hands rested behind her back. He studied the ground intently, dark bangs hiding his eyes from view. His footsteps were heavy as he stuffed his hands deep into his pockets. He seemed to be deep in contemplation. Not once did either cast a sideward glance at the other.

_Were they a couple? Or were they just two people who happened to be walking the same route? No one knew._

It was silent now, as the sun dipped beneath the horizon and night began to spread its veil around them. And still, neither had uttered a word. The first star was out, and she raised her head to admire it. Her doe-like eyes sparkled as she did so. A silent smile adorned her porcelain face. Not a wide toothy grin she used to smile so many years ago—just for him. It was simply an upward curve of the lips. Her rosette hair was still kept at shoulder length, and she still wore the red dress she did then, along with the ninja sandals. She was a weak Genin then, always having to be protected by her team. Now, she was a highly-skilled medic, trained by none other than the Godaime Hokage herself. Sure she had changed—she had become stronger.

_But had her love for him changed as well? No one knew. _

They were approaching the bridge where they used to wait for hours for their ever-late, Icha-Icha-Paradise loving Sensei. The boy looked up finally, inhaling the scent of the night air. His dark bangs still framed the side of his face like they used to, his onyx orbs still held that angst, albeit somewhat mellowed down now he had sought his revenge, that used to draw so many annoying fan girls to the Uchiha—and still did now. Besides the fact he had grown taller, more lean, nothing much had changed about him.

Were his feelings for her unchanged? No one knew.

The cat claw moon was now high in the sky, marking the end of their little ritual. "Sasuke-kun," his name tumbled out from her lips with such familiarity.

She used to whisper his name repeatedly until she drifted off into dreamless sleep every night after he left in search of Orochimaru. She had loved him with all her heart, it was evident to everyone. And when he left, her heart had been shattered. As the years went by, her eyes had regained their shine, her heart mended, and it had seemed she had gotten over him.

_Did she still love him now? No one knew._

"Sakura," he breathed. His voice has deepened. The annoyance that was etched into his voice every time he said her name was now gone. Then, she was but another annoying fan girl to him, always seeking him out and proclaiming her love for him. He loathed her for that. But now, his voice held respect, friendship and… something else.

_As they say, absence makes the heart long. Had he discovered his love for her after all those years of being away? No one knew._

_Some said her love for him had waned over the years, washed away with all the tears she shed for him. They were probably nothing more than friends now. Others said he'd never loved her before, and probably never would._

_No one really knew for sure_.

The moonlight danced across her pale skin, giving her an almost angelic glow. Leaning in on tip toes, she placed a soft, chaste kiss on the raven-haired boy's surprisingly warm lips.

_But he knew that she loved him._

And he snaked an arm around her, pulling her against his chest.

_And she knew that he loved her too…_

_More than anything in the world. And that was all that mattered. _


	6. NxH: Some Guys

**A/N: **Sorry for the long delay, I was really busy last week. Please please please review okay!! I came up with this fic when I heard Rod Stewart's 'Some guys have all the luck' in my mum's car that day. Enjoy!

* * *

**Some guys**

_Sometimes he couldn't help but wish he was some other guy. Any other guy, just not Uzumaki Naruto._

The pale noodles sizzled noisily as deft fingers tossed them into the bubbling soup.

The mouth watering fragrance wafted into the soon-to-be Rokudaime's nostrils. A loud rumbling was heard courtesy of a certain drooling blonde. Beside him, a sigh escaped his pink-haired teammate's lips, while the other teammate simply rolled his eyes in disgust.

The team was seated side by side at the Ichiraku(obviously suggested by Naruto), subconsciously huddled together in their usual formation—with Sakura in the center and the two boys to her left and right. It had been yet another day of exhausting training under their Sensei, the famous Copy-nin, and right now they were just bordering 'starving to death'.

"Ramen, ramen, ramen!" the Kyuubi vessel chanted.

"Shut it, Dobe." A/N: Well, I'll leave it to you to guess who said that.

"What did you call me, Teme?" the blonde loud-mouth swiveled in his stool to glare at his rival/best friend.

"I said shut it," he retorted coolly.

"Why you!" The golden boy began ranting on and on, completely oblivious to the steaming bowl of ramen that had just been placed in front of him. Sasuke resisted slapping his palm to his forehead. Hadn't the idiot just been complaining about how hungry he was?!

"Sasuke-kuuuuuuun!!!" Naruto's ranting was cut short by a chorus of high pitched voices. Within seconds they had become completely surrounded by Sasuke's massive horde of rabid fan girls, all squealing and shoving to get a look at their beloved heart-throb.

_Some guys get all the looks._

It was pretty obvious why more than half of Konoha's female population was head over heels in love with the Uchiha. From the rebellious dark spikes to the cold onyx eyes and lean built, everything about him spelt out g-o-r-g-e-o-u-s. The kyuubi vessel would have traded anything to be someone like him.

The leader of the mob, a chestnut-haired girl, attached herself around the twitching boy's neck, "Sasuke-kun, will you-" she was unable to finish her sentence. Beside him, Sakura arose from her seat, forearm glowing dangerously with bright blue chakra. "Get. Away. From. Him," she spat venomously. Needless to say, the fan girls had vanished just as quickly as they had appeared.

"Hn," the raven haired boy muttered before resuming his meal. His gratitude though, was evident in the sideway glances he cast her when he had thought Naruto was unaware.

"Well that's weird," the blond began abruptly, "I didn't see Ino in that horde just now."

"Baka," Sakura chided playfully, "she's with Shikamaru!"

_Some guys get all the brains._

The aforementioned lazy genious had an IQ of above 200. It was no wonder he could pass the chuunin exam without so much as breaking a sweat. It really wasn't fair actually, Naruto pouted at the thought, how some guys could get what they wanted so easily, what others(that included himself) had to work their butts off to achieve it. The dumb blond would have traded anything to be someone like him.

"What about Tenten? She was never in the 'We-love-Sasuke-fanclub'!" Naruto began.

At this, he received a light smack on the back of his head, "well that's 'cause she has Neiji!"

_Some guys get all the talent._

While it was true the Hyuuga did train hard daily to overcome the bad hand fate had dealt him with by casting him into the side branch, he had had been gifted with the Hyuuga bloodline, the Byakugan. He had perfect vision, a 360 degrees scope. He could see through buildings and past landscapes, detect the tenketsu points and strike them with lethal accuracy. The golden-haired orphan would have traded anything to be someone like him.

_But then again, other guys like Uzumaki Naruto get all the luck._

Speaking of Hyuugas, he spotted the shy heiress of the Hyuuga clan approaching. "Hinata-chan!" he greeted brightly, his grin doubling in size.

"N-naruto-kun," her cheeks were flushed.

_Because they got the most beautiful girls of all._

Her gaze wandered to her index fingers, "m-mind if I j-join you?"

_And he'd never trade anything in the world for her._


	7. SxS: White Christmas

**White Christmas**

It was a woolen blanket of pristine snow as far as the eye could see. The houses, the Ninja academy, and almost every other building in Konoha had been wholly covered by the fluffy cake frosting. Even the Hokage sculptures seemed to have magically grown beards overnight. And still, the heavens continued to sprinkle the feather-like flakes over the village. Her breath formed mist as she watched from her spot on the porch. Her gaze trailed a flake as it drifted lazily, waltzing and twirling before finally joining the rest which lay on the ground, exhausted from their journey. She was so still that if not for her petal pink hair, now littered with snow, one would have easily mistaken her for a piece of this beautiful scenery.

She could feel his chakra nearing, "It's the second white Christmas konoha's ever experienced," she spoke without turning around. The only response she received was a low "hn", but he soon imitated her stance, leaning back and resting his head on his arms. The next few minutes crept by in silence. She knew, as well as he did, though neither spoke up- that the first had been in the year he'd left. Needless to say, the village had been euphoric to awake to frosted windows and snow-covered walkways. Naruto, being the dobe who he was, had dashed out into the snow, completely disregarding the fact he'd been clad in nothing but his underpants. Till this day, she still giggled at the image of a pouting Naruto with a nose so red even Rudolf the reindeer would have been proud. She was suddenly aware of the warm material draped over her shoulders.

"S-Sasuke-kun," she clutched his navy blue jacket.

"You were shivering," he shrugged.

"Oh." Her gaze traveled back to the landscape before her. A crystal flake fluttered into her palm where it melted into a tiny puddle. "It's beautiful, isn't it?" She remembered how when she was a child, she'd prayed night after night for Santa to grant her a white Christmas. She'd loved snow, and probably always would.

_Just like she did him._

"You know, in a way you're a lot like Konoha's white Christmas?" Since santa had delivered and taken back the first white Christmas 7 years ago, she'd given up all hope of him ever returning it.

_Just like she had him._

Yet now, 7 years later, it'd returned to Konoha.

_Just like he had._

"Hn," came the monosyllabic reply again, though the unspoken question hung in the air like the snowflakes in the chilly wind.

"Because you returned," a soft smile played on her lips, "even when I didn't expect you to."

It was contagious. He soon found a smile tugging at his own lips. "And you know what else you thought I wouldn't do, that I did anyway?" It was hard to miss the mischievous glint in his usually obsidian eyes.

With the speed of a highly trained shinobi, he was in front of her in a flash, his face barely inches from hers. "That I'd love you," he captured her lips with his.

There was only one thing on her mind then, "I love you too, Sasuke-kun."

Oh, and perhaps one more, "Thank you, Santa."

* * *

A/N: hope you enjoyed that folks! And sorry I took so long to update. This was supposed to be a Christmas fic, but I was in Malaysia the whole of last week, so I couldn't access the comp. FYI this story was fictitious and Santa does NOT really exist. Christmas is really about Jesus Christ, who came into this world and died on the cross to wash away our sins. So here's wishing you all a (belated) merry Christmas and a happy new year! Please review! 


	8. NxT: A Lone Star

**A Lone Star**

"Kai!" the shrill command rang through the still night air. Around a very disheveled weapon mistress, dozens of sharp metal objects fell to the ground like silver rain, glistening in the light of the lone star that hung low in the onyx sky. Their now weapon littered training ground had been transformed into what looked like the playground of a demon child—courtesy of one weapon dispensing machine and an out-of-control spinning top that was Tenten and Neji. Whole trees had been uprooted and tufts of grass, branches and twigs lay scattered haphazardly over the expanse of grass. And in the heart of it all, was a 5 foot deep crater that could have been created by a shooting star in its collision with earth.

"Hn, had enough for one day?" a rich baritone taunted. And though only half of his face was visible, she could tell the corners of his lips were curled into that ubiquitous smirk of his. It annoyed her to no end. With a tired grunt, the coconut haired girl settled down beside him, the heat from her exhausted body seeping into the moist grass beneath. A signal that she had, indeed, had enough. In a languid motion, the ivory eyed boy followed suit. Soon the two bodies lay side by side, motionless and as still as the night. Honey colored eyes scanned the night sky. It was a deep cobalt blue with occasional splotches of black and smudged with traces of amber—a promise of the sun's arrival tomorrow. The copper coin was gone from its usual spot in the center of the canvas sheet, only to be replaces by a single twinkling jewel.

"It's… so lonely." His voice was low, as if afraid to disrupt the silence that had enveloped them.

"But it's beautiful nonetheless," her voice tinkled in the soft breeze like chimes.

"How so?"

"It guides." A raised eyebrow. "The light it gives in the night, it guides and gives hope to the lost. Just like how you guided us through the forest of death with your byakugan!" He could hear the smile in her voice, though all he saw was her silhouette

But he shook his head slowly, "Nobody sees it, they've got the sun by day."

"The sun's a kind of star too!"

He was facing her now, conflicting emotions playing in his pearl-like eyes. "Yet fate positioned it so much further from Earth! Fate made the sun out shine it! And fate has left it all alone now!" He was suddenly aware of the smaller hand clasped over his. He felt his anger dissipate.

"Neji," he'd never admit it, but he loved the way his name sounded on her lips. "If you look, you'll see," he cast his eyes skyward where another star had emerged from behind a dark cloud. Chocolate brown met silver, and she gave his hand a small squeeze, "that it's really not alone."

And he squeezed back.

A/N: Just in case you didn't quite get the imagery I used here, the sun represents the main branch while the lone star is, of course, Neji. He says fate left him all alone because in his mind, fate killed his father. The other star represents Tenten of course. And well, you know the rest. Please, please review!


	9. SxS: More Than Words

**More Than Words**

She talked a lot. And by that I mean A LOT. The girl had verbal diarrhea, he'd decided, as his bored gaze slowly traveled to the sky outside the restaurant. The sun had long since disappeared, leaving it streaked with a pleasant shade of pink which reminded him pretty much of her. "So, I was walking by the market place that day, when I saw this…" Her chattering was incessant, unceasing. It was a fact of life. Like how Sakura blossoms were pink and oranges were, well, orange. Sometimes he wondered if even in her sleep she chattered so much. He wouldn't have been very surprised if she did though. There was never really a time he could recall when he'd seen her not talking. And he'd have given everything to see her speechless.

"Sakura," he began finally. She paused in mid sentence, deciding that what he had to say was probably more important than that funny old man with the orange moustache she'd seen at the market place. "Have you _ever_ spoken a single sentence in less than a hundred words?"

The surprise in her eyes was quickly replaced by confidence, "Sure I have!" she puffed out her chest, "just give me a topic, any topic at all."

"Hn," he leaned closer. Just enough for his dark eyes to catch the orange glow of the dancing candle. Just enough for his breath to tickle her cheek. "How much do you love me?"

His question had caught her off-guard, her lime green eyes widening as a pretty blush rose to her cheeks. He smirked at the desired effect. "W-well," she pursed her cherry pink lips into a cute pout as tiny creases formed on her forehead. "Oh!" the gears in her mind began spinning as she launched off into full swing, "there was this time like two, wait or was it three? Nope, two. Or was it three?" a vein popped in the poor boy's right temple. "Ok, fine, two and a half. Yea, as I was saying, I was at Tsunade-shishou's book vault, tidying up all the huge stacks of dust covered books and scrolls, oh you have no idea know just how untidy it can get in there, with all files and magazines and books and documents and…" another vein popped in the left temple, "well, I came across this poetry book. I think it was by Shakekunai or something, maybe a cousin of Shakespeare, or distant cousin or auntie's brother, or father's mother's sister's…"

"Sakura!" his outburst made the restaurant go quiet, "will you please get to the point?" She giggled childishly at this; she'd mentioned once that she thought he looked cute when he was mad. Not that she was going to bring it up again, seeing he'd gone as red as the tomato he'd been eating the last time she brought it up.

"Well, anyways, it read something like this," she paused for dramatic effect, "if the skies were rolls of parchment, the oceans, seas and lakes filled with black ink, and every stalk and stem of every flower in the fields were pens. I'd still be unable to express in words just how much I love you." She smiled shyly at this as Sasuke quickly found something amusing outside the window to divert his gaze to. "And that's how much I love you," she whispered, playfully reaching across the candle-lit table to poke his cheek.

"Sakura, you do realize you've exceeded a hundred, right?" charcoal pools turned back to meet hers. "Six words," his smirk increased ten-fold. "More. Than. Anything. In. The. World." A gasp escaped her lips as something went off in her chest. Those were the exact same words she'd said to him the night he'd left. Yet then, they'd rolled right off him like raindrops on a hard rock. Now he'd accepted them. And she couldn't have been more overjoyed. For she knew, that despite that arrogant smirk on his face, he'd meant them with all his heart.

And her eyes widened at this. "Four words!" she exclaimed triumphantly, "With. All. My. Heart."

That was IT!!! She had beaten THE Uchiha- "You've gotta try harder than that, sweetie," his voice was low, and even a blindman would have caught the taunting glint in his eyes. "Three words. More. Than. Life."

With that, he folded his arms and leaned back in his chair, observing the huffing kunoichi across the table. She bit her lower lip and twirled a pink strand absently, lost in deep thought.

And then, it was like a bolt of lightning striking her out of the blue and she leapt across the table, toppling a glass in the process. His hands now firmly clasped in her, she glared at him challengingly. Oh she could taste the victory like salt in the sea breeze. "One word," her face was now barely inches from his.

"Infinite," it hit the air like a resounding bell, causing all activities to come to a standstill.

"Beat that," her smile was devious, evil even.

"Alright," it was that cool, indifferent voice of his. And he closed the gap between them, tongue tickling hers as he fought for dominance. She tasted like cherries. Like tomatoes. Like everything sweet.

"I win."

She was speechless.


End file.
